Dark Zelda
by arsenichylian
Summary: Link is a farm boy in a small village outside of Castle Town. But the village has a strange ritual that happens once a year. Will he be able to survive the trials and become a hero? Or in the end will Zelda perish? [[My version about how maybe a new Zelda game should go. Reviews would be nice. ]]
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for clicking~ Uh... I've written some stories before but this is a first for being on the web. I really want Nintendo to make a "Dark" Legend of Zelda. This will be pretty much my take on it. Hopefully I will have time to write more soon! This will have nothing to do with Ganon as the bad guy. Just wanting to give a heads up. And it may be more on the Teen side. I just did that for just in case. For right now.. well we'll see. Thanks for reading! Please give any thoughts you may have.

* * *

A young man sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. The hot sun made it feel as if he was burning up inside. He looked down, taking in the garden before him. It seemed to thirst for water. Feeling sorry for the plants, he pulled out his canteen and after taking a swig, gave them the rest.

'_This is no good_,' he thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head. '_They surely will not grow without some rain._'

He aimed his head towards the sky, his ocean blue eyes searching for any sign of a rain cloud. There was nothing. He reached down for the hoe lying by his feet. His hands were tough and almost leathery from all the farming. His muscles were lean and fit from hauling hay for his father's horses. He began once again to dig up the withered crops. While tossing and turning the soil to see if he could make it fertile, he heard a shout.

"Link!" called the voice, "Oh, Link!"

He turned his head slightly, his sweat soaked golden brown hair sticking to his face.

"Oh hi, Mother," He responded standing up straight and facing her.

His mother walked toward him quickly, carrying a jug filled with water. Even in her hurried shuffling, she was a graceful as a butterfly.

"I figured that you might need some more water. It's a hot day," she exclaimed, lifting up the jug and smiling.

It was impossible to say that she wasn't a beautiful woman. Her long brown hair was always neat and never out of place, while her blue eyes sparkled in the light. His father always called himself the luckiest man in the village. That was certainly not a lie. He managed to have Link's mother take his hand in marriage even as lines of men waited outside her door. Not to mention, they were doing a lot better than half the village. More than half of Link's crops had survived this terrible heat and none of the horses had perished.

"Thanks," Link began with a small smile, "We're going to need a lot more water though if we ever want these plants to grow."

He handed her his canteen and watched his mother fill it to the brim.

"Yes, I know," she answered, sighing and handing him back his water.

She looked past him towards the dark looming woods beyond. The thick trees encircled the entire village. They were shadowy and the even saplings near the edge of the forest seemed to block out all light so that nothing else could grow. Nothing was green, only brown and black. It was a miracle that the forest itself even survived. It was an eerie and forbidden place. No one was permitted to travel inside and anyone who entered was never seen again. It was said that Castle Town was beyond the woodland, but the darkness cloaking the place would not allow it to be seen. It was said that terrifying creatures that feed off of your sanity made their home there. Just looking at them could send you into a madness so powerful that your reason may never return. Link shuddered at the thought and glanced at his mother. The longer his mother looked at the forest, the more the smile she wore seemed to fade.

"Mother?"

She shook her head, as if releasing herself from a trance, and looked at Link with sorrowful eyes.

"It'll be okay, Mom," he whispered quietly.

She nodded and gave him a long hug, "It'll be time soon. You should come back to the house with me. Your father should be returning shortly", she replied softly, freeing him from the hug.

Link nodded and picked up the gardening tools he had scattered around on the ground. After taking a long drink of cool water, he trailed his mother back to the house, watching the ground as he stepped making sure not to step on any budding plants. The farm house was not far from the fields. It was just big enough to hold Link's family and have enough room in the attic for storing hay in the winter time for the stable. The white paint was chipping on all sides and almost every board inside squeaked, but it was still cozy. It was home. Family portraits lined the entrance hallway, telling tales of ancestors with just a glance. The floral wallpaper was pealing in some places but not enough to make anyone worry about fixing it just yet. Straight down the hallway was the kitchen and the dining area while to the right were the stairs and two small bedrooms. A big bellowing laugh came from the living room to the left. Link poked his head around the corner as his mother made her way to the kitchen. His father stood in the middle of the room laughing with a man who Link had only seen once a year, the mayor. Link cleared his throat drawing attention to himself. The men looked and Link and his father smiled.

"Ah! Link! There you are," boasted his father, "We were just talking about you. Where is Luna, in the kitchen?"

Link nodded.

"Yeah. Mother said she was going to get started on making lunch," replied Link, taking a couple steps into the room. He leaned on his Mother's favorite rocking chair and watched the mayor and his father carefully.

The mayor was at least as tall as his father, but much more plump with dark hair and dark eyes. He was certainly not a man who needed to do hard labor to make a living. There was just something about the man though. Something seemed off but Link couldn't put his finger on it. It always seemed as though he was a man that should never have received the power he had.

"Link this here is Mayor Hollum. I know you two have never been formally introduced. Now I guess is better than never."

"Nice to meet you, Link," Mayor Hollum sneered, slowly extending out his hand.

Link took it reluctantly and shook his hand, forcing a smile so that his father would not be angered. Link's father gestured for the Mayor to sit down on the couch with him. Link took a seat in his mother's rocking chair after a quick glance from the kitchen to see if she was watching.

"Rufus was just telling me how you had a birthday recently. That makes you how old now?" Mayor Hollum questioned, eyeing Link with those dark eyes.

"Nineteen, Sir," Link muttered as he looked down at his tan pants.

He felt nervous and he pulled at the collar of his thin white cotton shirt. Here he was in what seemed like rags compared to what Mayor Hollum was wearing. Those were rich fibers strung together, not the thin cotton the commoners wore. Mayor Hollum and his wife were the only ones to have such fabric. No one could figure out where they had gotten them. Castle Town, perhaps? Couldn't be. Something just wasn't right. He felt someone touch the top of his head and he quickly looked up to see his mother. She stroked his hair gently and then slightly pulled on one of his pointed ears signaling to him to get out of her beloved chair. He quickly got up and Luna took her rightful place. She pointed towards the kitchen and Link quickly went to get the meal she had prepared. He retrieved the special platter that Luna only used for special guests, which held their lunch. He scrambled back to the living room almost tripping in the process, but he quickly caught his balance.

'_Oops,_' he thought, '_Wouldn't want the Mayor to see me off balance. He wouldn't want to find a weak boy after his trip here.'_

As Link approached the living room, he could hear them quietly whispering. He figured they were talking about him. What else would a bunch of grown-ups talk about? He waited outside for a moment, thinking of when would be the best time to interrupt their conversation about him. He could have sworn he heard Mayor Hollum say something about the harvest for this year, making Link shudder. He believed now would be the best time to stop their discussion. Link quickly walked in, making the whole room grow silent. He nervously handed Mayor Hollum a plate, continuing to his father, and then his mother. He swiftly brought the platter back to the kitchen, and then grabbing his own plate, went back to join them. He sat on the floor and began eating slowly, savoring every bite. They ate in silence for a few moments. Nothing but the sound of chewing could be heard. Occasionally Link would glance up at one of his parents as he tried to read the emotions on their faces. Luna looked saddened, just moving around the food on her plate. His father ate too quickly, scarfing down the food. Rufus must be nervous; normally he would be eating so slow that a snail could be moving faster. Rufus enjoyed Luna's cooking so much that he felt the need to eat it slowly, savoring every taste, every flavor that entered his mouth. Mayor Hollum put his fork down on his plate with a clang, which made everyone look over at him.

"We have a decent amount of candidates this year," he said, after clearing his throat. "Hopefully something worthy will come of it."

Link choked on his meal and coughed several times before it went down. He was dreading every minute of this conversation, hoping it would not lead to this. His family would be ruined if it he was to be chosen. He set his plate on the floor, suddenly not having any appetite. He began playing with a loose string dangling from the hem on his light brown pants. Link could feel the Mayor's brooding eyes studying his every move.

"Yes," began Luna, "I certainly hope the crops will get better. We only have so many that are still willing to continue the struggle."

Luna gave a very quick worried glance at Link and then looked back at Mayor Hollum, hiding her worry with a smile. Rufus finished his lunch and set the plate in his lap and studied Luna with a grim look. Link could tell that his father was disappointed that she was not able to keep a straight face. It was important that they did not show any doubts around the Mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after much discussion, it was time for Mayor Hollum to visit a few other families. Rufus followed the Mayor outside exchanging small talk as Link and his mother cleaned up after lunch. Luna kept giving Link anxious glances and he found it quite unnerving.

"Mother," Link assured quietly, "I told you. Everything will be just fine."

He gave her a small smile and started washing the table. Luna nodded as she scrubbed one of the plates. She was quieter than usual, withdrawn. No singing filled the kitchen. The only sound that could be heard was dishes being rinsed and scrubbed. The silence filled him with a sadness and anxiousness that made him queasy. All at once he felt a rush of anxiety swell in his chest.

'_What if he was picked? What would they do then? It surely would not be him. There were plenty of others to choose from,' _he thought, '_But then what if-'_

Link's thoughts were cut short by a sudden hand on his shoulder that made him jump.

"My goodness, Link! A bit jumpy, are we?" Rufus declared with amusement in his voice.

Link tried to shake off his unease to no avail. Even though he could not shake his anxiety, he tried to maintain a calm demeanor.

"You just snuck up on me is all," Link stammered, aggravated that he had not heard his father behind him.

"Well, you better keep a sharp eye," Rufus replied.

Luna stared at Link with great apprehension. She knew that he must be at the top of his game for what was coming. Link continued washing the table until he was done. To try to lift his spirits, his mother began to sing. The intrusion of her voice split the gloom. Cheer and joy rang from her lips. No longer did doubt and unease invade his mind. Link closed his eyes and bobbed his head along with the tune. The melody reminded him of his childhood, when lying in the grass and watching the clouds filled his afternoons. The sweet scent of hay filled his nostrils and a gentle breeze from an open window stole the despair from his mind. He hummed along with his mother for the rest of the afternoon until evening. Link helped her clean the house and did the rest of his chores before it was time to head into town. Together they left home in high spirits and hummed as they strolled down the small winding path that led to town. The few trees that lined the path swayed and seemed to dance along with their harmony. Soon the dirt path faded and became gravel, and foot trails became high traveled ruts. Small buildings and huts appeared into view and the hustle and bustle of the coming ceremony grew and grew. The village of Farona was usually a quiet place, but today it was full of people. It was decorated for the harvest ceremony that happens once a year. There were wild flowers weaved into streamers that dangled from building to building. And the village band was playing the songs that are played every year. The villagers seemed to be enjoying themselves but there was a certain anxiousness that hung in the air. It was as if the whole town just wanted the day to pass.

Link and his parents made their way into the village square. Some of their neighbors greeted them as they passed, but most kept to themselves. The mayor stood on a small stage in the middle conversing with some of the council members. Before long, all the townsfolk crowded around the small platform and awaited the same speech that they hear every year. The council members soon gathered into a straight line behind the mayor as he cleared his throat.

"My fellow citizens, as you already know, we gather here year after year in order to celebrate the harvest. We celebrate what the goddesses have given to us and every year we must pay tribute back to them," announced Mayor Hollum.

It seemed as though the whole gathering of people flinched as Mayor Hollum spoke the word tribute. Link looked around at the crowd. He noticed a few of the other teens that had gone to school with him at a younger age. There was an eerie uneasiness in the air that made Link's chest begin to swell with alarm. All the negative thoughts rushed back into his mind causing him to take deep breaths in order to try and calm himself. As the mayor continued his speech, Link glanced around. Not many could stand still, their nerves eating away at their consciousness. Mothers held their children close and all the happiness of the celebration started to fade. The mayor's loud booming voice grabbed back Link's attention.

"Teens who have been chosen please step forward," directed Mayor Hollum as he raised his arms, as though he was asking for an embrace.

Link gulped and he felt as if his legs had turned into lead. He fought a small battle with his brain, commanding his legs to move. After what felt like hours, Link managed a step. But, before he could take another, his father pulled him into an engulfing hug. Link inhaled his father's scent and let himself be immersed in the embrace. He felt his mother rubbing his back gently which almost brought him to tears. His father pulled away but held his shoulders tightly.

"Go," whispered Rufus, "Go and do not falter my child."

Nodding, Link turned to face the mayor. He could feel his dark eyes peering down at him. Link squeezed his mother's hand quickly and then started walking to the front. Villagers parted, letting him have a clear path to stand in front of Mayor Hollum. There were quiet whispers about who the townsfolk thought would be chosen that were quickly silenced by the mayor clearing his throat.

"Just as it happens every year, the youth that is selected must come up onto the stage and take the honorary Garb of Harvest," declared Mayor Hollum taking a pot from one of the council members.

The mayor began shaking and stirring the folded pieces of paper inside the pot. As he mixed the names, the whole crowd became deathly silent. No one seemed to breathe. All that could be heard was a crow cawing in the distance. Mayor Hollum pulled a folded paper out of the pot. He handed the pot to the council member behind him and then faced the villagers. He looked out at all of them. The anxiety level in the air began to rise. Slowly the mayor unfolded the paper.

"And the tribute is," Mayor Hollum paused for emphasis, "Link!"


	3. Chapter 3

[sorry about the wait for an update! i know this is kind of a shorter chapter. i was trying to figure out how to write this part. there will be more soon!]

Link felt his knees grow weak. He could hear sighs of relief all around him. Dizziness clouded his mind and it finally sank in that he was chosen. He could hear his mother crying somewhere behind him. He could sense that all eyes were on him but he barely noticed that the mayor was pulling him up onto the stage. Link could feel nothing but panic as the mayor began to congratulate him. A council member handed him the Garb of Harvest. He studied it as Mayor Hollum continued with the final speech of the evening.

_'It's nothing but a green cotton tunic,' _thought Link as he ran his fingers over the fabric. _'It's fairly thick though.'_

Link never fully understood what the tunic was for. Normally after the tribute was chosen he had gotten to go home with his family when the final speech was over. Now that he was the chosen one, he would soon find out.

After the mayor finished his speech, the townsfolk started heading for their homes, content that the day would finally be over. Luna and Rufus were allowed one final goodbye. Link's mother held him close and stroked his hair softly. He could tell that she was trying to calm him and her own mind at the same time. She finally let go and Rufus was able to get a hug in before it was time for the ceremony to begin.

Rufus and Luna watched as Link was taken by the council to the edge of the forest. The mayor followed closely behind keeping an eye on his surroundings. Link had never been this close to the forest before. At a young age, children were told over and over to never go into the forest. The ingrained teachings from childhood fought his brain trying to keep him from getting any closer. The woods were dark and the pitch black of the night made it more so. From inside the thicket strange sounds could be heard that sounded nothing like any animal Link had ever seen. They grew louder until they all reached the edge when abruptly the undergrowth became eerily still. Link tried to get a glimpse of something, anything that he could see but there was nothing but darkness. He decided to put the tunic on for warmth. It seemed as if it had been made just for his body.

"The green of the Garb of Harvest should protect you from the fiends inside," reported Mayor Hollum.

"P-protect me?" gasped Link as he looked down at the tunic.

"Yes," reassured Mayor Hollum, "Green is the color of safety. It is a ward from danger."

'_Protect me? This is going to protect me?' _thought Link as he pulled on the tunic anxiously.

"Now let me explain what happens," began Mayor Hollum, "The tribute's job is to ensure that the harvest will survive and prosper. The whole village rests on your shoulders, Link, although, we cannot guarantee your safety as soon as you pass by the first row of trees. The longer you can make your way through the dark forest alive, the better chances the village has."

"Alive?!" shouted Link as he gasped for air to try and calm his nerves, "You mean you are sending me to my death!"

A small lantern was quickly shoved into Link's hands. A council member filled it with oil and lit it. A faint glow illuminated the area around Link. He could finally see all of council members faces. The shadows disfigured their faces making it seem as if they all had terrifying scowls. The mayor stepped into the dim light, his face had his usual smirk.

"It is the will of the Gods," concluded the mayor and the council shoved Link into the woods with nothing but a lantern.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for the wait! please enjoy :D

* * *

Link fell to the forest floor face first. He landed with a hard thud and a puff of dust climbed up into the air around him. With a groan he pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position and picked up his lantern. The bottom was broken and oil leaked from one of the cracks. It would not last him much longer. Link sighed and rubbed the dirt off his cheek and looked back towards the opening he had made in the undergrowth. Almost no entrance to the murky thicket could be seen, as if it never happened. It seemed as though the woods had swallowed him whole. The longer he looked around in the dim light, the more panic began to strike him. He could barely make out the shapes of the trees and all the shadows were harsh, making everything seem savage. This place was unfamiliar and his senses felt clouded. Not much sound could be heard and the ringing in his ears grew as the moments passed. Within the dim light his eyes felt weary. He could not focus on one thing for long. The trees blurred and faded in and out. A headache was forming and Link rubbed his temples trying to force it away. After no success, he stood, lantern in hand, and slowly began making his way through the dense darkness. He took deep breaths to try and slow his heart.

"Calm down," he whispered to himself, "There's nothing out here. They're just stories to frighten children."

Link crept along slowly as his eye sight was not as keen as usual. The gloom was disorienting and obscuring his vision. Every now and then he kept seeing something in the corner of his eye.

"It's just the shadows," Link whispered.

Link squinted into the darkness ahead. He had no idea which direction he was going. All sense of direction was gone. He felt as if he had been walking for hours, but it could have been minutes. The panic that was eating away at his nerves rapidly became agonizing. Soon he began to shake and he hugged himself tightly to try and stop the violent shivers. He glanced up towards what should have been the sky. There was no sight of the moon, no little slivers of precious light.

"This darkness is unnatural!" he wailed, falling to his knees, "How does anything grow in this horrid place!"

Suddenly, a branch snapped behind him. He turned his head gradually in order not to make any sudden moves. Link regretted making so much noise. He couldn't see anything at first but slowly he could make out some movement behind one of the large trees.

"Hello…?" he called out into the night.

Whatever it was that returned his call made a low groaning noise. Link's heart began to speed up as the creature slowly made its way into the dim light of the lantern. He made a look of repulsion and felt stomach acid rise into his throat. The monster was blacker than the night and bigger than a bear. Nauseating ooze seeped from its body. Its arms seemed to be made of wrapped twigs that formed hands. There were no legs; it unnaturally hovered over the ground. It had no eyes; there was only a gaping mouth that slowly slid down its face. The longer Link stared at the brute, the more he began to see things. He thought he saw his mother out of the corner of his eye running to him but he blinked and she was gone. He thought he heard a woman whisper in his ear but when he turned there was nothing. Link glanced from side to side, his brain muddled. The creature screeched and slowly made its way towards Link.

"What the-", Link yelped as he tried to stand but fell over backwards. He did his best to try and back away from the enormous beast.

Link shook his head trying to rid himself of the delusions and in his confusion, left his lantern. He backed himself up against a tree and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh no!" he cried as the monster floated over his lantern.

The beast absorbed the lantern as it went by without even noticing. Suddenly in the complete dark, Link's delusions became worse. It looked as though those creatures were all around him. It became harder for him to breathe and his ears rang loudly. He began to hear more and more voices inside his head. He tried to stand with the help of the tree but it seemed as if the branches had become hands that started to reach for him. Link screamed and backed away but he became dizzy and stumbled into one of the creatures. It puffed into smoke as soon as he went through it. He recovered quickly from his fall and started running, hoping to try to put distance between him and the monster.


End file.
